Kilala and Kittens
by toxicasirena
Summary: The story of Kilala's heartache after Buyo's goodbye and her pregnancy!
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction for Kilala

Kilala and Kittens (continued from "Kilala and Buyo")

"Kilala's failing health" (Introduction)

After Buyo left to go back to the modern era Kilala was left with nothing except his memory and his kittens. This of course was unknown to Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and even her master Sango. Sango didn't notice anything out of the ordinary except that Kilala was a bit down but that was to be expected after saying goodbye to Kilala's first true love. Sango did everything to make Kilala feel better. She made sure she had milk everyday and groomed her with an expensive brush. Miroku even brought Kilala her favorite treat, dried fish, and InuYasha even tried to play with her. Nothing they did seemed to lift Kilala's spirits. Kagome even went back to the modern era to bring back special cat food for her and brought back a picture of Buyo. Just seeing the picture of Buyo reminded Kilala that she would never get to see Buyo face to face again. Late at night Kilala would cry herself to sleep. She was losing weight rapidly and the whole group had no idea what to do. Kagome contemplated bring Buyo back for a weekend, but she had no way of doing that without lodging a jewel shard in his body. She didn't want to hurt Buyo and didn't want to risk losing one shard. The shards that they have gathered so far were very crucial to beating their nemesis, Naraku, and if one shard were missing the sacred jewel would never be whole.

"I'm really worried about Kilala. There is no way to bring her to some type of animal doctor you can trust on the other side?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. No one from my world has ever seen a cat like Kilala. Even in her small form she would scare any human. I think even a vet would be wary of her." Kagome tried to explain.

"A vet? Is that a doctor of some sort?" Sango asked. Being from the feudal era Sango has never heard of any of the new words that were recent in Kagome's era.

"Yeah, a veterinarian or as we call for short a vet is an animal doctor." Kagome explained.

"What do I do? The only thing I can think of is to maybe ask a priestess to heal my cat, but what priestess would heal a demon cat?" Sango cried.

"Miroku can't do anything?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's tried every kind of spell and sutra, but nothing seems to work. The only person I can think of going to who would be able to go to is either Kaede or Kikyo.

Kagome wanted to cringe at the name of Kikyo. She didn't like the thought of having her friend seek advice to InuYasha's ex lover. She really wanted to help,but she had no power to do that. If only she could disguise Kilala and take her to a vet in her time! Sango noticed Kagome deep in thought and wondered why she looked so depressed. If anyone would be depressed it would be herself. Sango looked past her own anguish and pressed,

"Are you okay, what are you thinking about, Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing" Kagome said startled at Sango's voice. "It's just I'm worried over Kilala and I'm sure you are too."

"Kagome, I know you're worried about my Kilala,but honestly, you can tell me what is really bothering you?"

"Sango, I would rather not talk about it." Kagome said softly. Meanwhile, Miroku and InuYasha sat at the well brainstorming. Miroku was silent looking over his sutras. Nothing seemed to jump out to him. InuYasha just sat there with a blank stare. He was stumped on what to do. Being a man of action he desperately wanted to do something. Anything for Kilala! Shippo was out gathering berries for the group. Sango promised him how to make a delicious jam that Kilala liked to eat. Shippo was the cheerleader of the group. His mission was to bring happiness and joy back into Kilala's life. Shippo wondered why Kilala was so ill and why her belly seemed to be a bit swollen. He wondered if she had some type of tumor. He didn't let anybody know of his observation. Instead, he focused on getting as many berries as possible. Shippo noticed that some of the berries tasted funny, but he dismissed it as some "bad tasting" berries. He threw out the bad berries and left them sitting in a pile by an oak tree. Suddenly, he heard a trample of hooves. Shippo sreicked. Several Samurai came riding into the forest.

"Find that demon! We must rid of it before it kills the priestess!" Maro said.

"How do we find this demon?" Kor asked.

"It's a shape shifter. It can change it's form in any way it chooses, but priestess Liki said that it feeds on berries. So, if we can find a trail of berries it will lead to the demon." Maro said.

"Look! There's a pile of berries right over there." Kor said as he trodded up to the pile where Shippo sat crouching by a bush,"There is the evil demon! Look at it. Trying to look like a harmless one! Those are the most dangerous of all."

"Good work Kor. Now, we can capture and kill this before it does any more harm." Maro bellowed.

"Noooo!" Shippo jumped up and made himself duplicate so they wouldn't know which one he really was. He took off running towards the well. Miroku and InuYasha heard Shippo and ran to him.

"They are gonna kill me!" Shippo sobbed.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"The samurai!" Shippo screamed.

"What Sam---" InYasha was suddenly cut off by Maro and Kor.

"There is the demon! You two, don't let him get away!" Maro roared.

"What do you mean? Shippo wouldn't hurt anyone. Which demon are you looking for?"Miroku questioned.

"Monk, please, step aside, this demon is dangerous. It tried to kill the priestest Liki!" Maro warned.

"This is Shippo he's harmless." InuYasha spat.

"Maro, Maro, this is the famous demon InuYasha! He has that sword. The tetsaiga!" Kor suddenly kneeled at InuYasha's feet.

"Kor, get up, now, hand over that demon." Maro said to Miroku.

"Before I do that, proove that Shippo is the demon you want." Miroku challenged.

"He was by these berries, the demon grows stronger with that type of berries in it's system. "Maro paused, "This demon is responsible for ruining our shrine and trying to murder our priestess."

"Shippo, did you eat these berries this Samurai has accussed you of?"Miroku asked.

"Well...I tasted them, but they were aweful, I couldn't eat them. So, I left them in a pile." Shippo confessed.

"See, he's not the demon you want. If he was he would have ate the whole pile." Miroku said calmly even though his heart was beating in his chest rapidly out of nervousness.

"I don't believe it. I still think he's the demon we are looking for." Maro said.

"Believe it. If you don't, then believe me. I'm Kagomea and I have the powers and status to rival any priestess." Kagome said as she sauntered up to the scene.

"How can you tell?" Kor scoffed.

"This demon was no where near your village. He has been traveling with us for several days and couldn't possibly be the demon you are looking for. Besides, I can prove I rival any priestesses powers. You have a jewl shard in your boot Kor. "Kagome smiled.

"She is a priestess!" Maro said admiring Kagome.

"Now you know that I can sense the sacred jewel and know if this demon is dangerous. Now, I want you to leave us alone." Kagome said.

"Not until you help us find this demon. As a priestess you should be able to help out another one like you." Maro said.

"You have yourself a deal." Kagome said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Maro and Kor slept outside with the group. Shippo helped Sango make the jam for Kilala, but the great cat still found no delight in the favorite meal.

"What's wrong with that ah…cat-demon?" Kor asked as he bit into a cracker Kagome brought with her with the berry jam on it.

"She's lovesick. Her first love had to go away." Sango explained.

"You know, I feel a little love sick Miss Sango." Kor smiled at Sango. She blushed and said that Kor was too kind. Miroku was dozing off and barely heard what Kor said. Sango thought for a moment,

"How are we going to find this demon?" Sango thought out loud.

"Well, Miss Sango, you are a demon slayer, wouldn't you know how to find and kill this demon?" Kor asked.

"Kor, you flatter me, but I haven't dealt with a demon quite like this. I'll have to check out the berries first and see if by having some elements from it I can track down this demon." Kagome smiled knowing that Kor had a crush on Sango and also wished Miroku could see Kor attempting to flirt with her. InuYasha was with Shippo smelling the wind for the demon.

Kilala sat by the fire wishing she were dead, but all of a sudden she felt something move in her stomach. It startled her to think she was contemplating suicidal thoughts when she was in this delicate condition. She forced herself to think more about the unborn kittens than her own heartache. Kilala rubbed against Sango, she wished she could verbally tell Sango about her pregnancy. Kilala let out a soft painful meow. It hurt her heart to know that Buyo was so far away and now she felt physical pain in her chest.

"My poor girl. We will have to find a way to get Buyo to you again." Sango rubbed her back in a small attempt to make Kilala feel better. "Kilala, I hope we can talk to Liki and see if she can do anything for you to make you feel better."

"Priestess Liki is very powerful. Not only is she smart and powerful, but also she's very beautiful. She has a smile that can light up the whole village. I grew up with her. She's very close to my heart." Kor confided in Sango.

"We will do everything to track down that demon so it doesn't harm her." Sango promised.

"Thank you for your help Sango. It means a lot." Kor said.

"I guess Maro was exhausted from today." Kagome pointed to Maro who was sound asleep.

"Maro has had it tough ever since he was named head Samurai of the village. Maro was trained by the great Samurai, Reinato, he was a famous Samurai back in my uncle's day." Kor said.

"Why was it so hard for Maro?" Kagome asked.

"Maro had to slay many demons. For some reason they are after Liki. One prophet said she is special. She's no ordinary priestess, but I have no idea what is so different about her." Kor explained, "Maro was not trained to slay demons, only men, and now he has suffered many injuries protecting our priestess."

"We promise to help you two. Right now, we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow tracking down this demon." Kagome said.

The next morning Kenji, a demon who fed on poisoned berries, came upon the sleeping group in the forest. He was on his way back to the village to slay the priestess who wouldn't let him take over the village for his own use as Lord and Master.

"It's him! It's the demon!" Maro screamed.

Kagome woke up from her sleep and quickly grabbed her bow and arrow. She shot one arrow through Kenji's arm. Enraged Kenji started to run towards the girl, but InuYasha jumped and clawed at him before he could hurt Kagome.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha bellowed. Miroku woke up at the sound of InuYasha's chant and grabbed a sutra to ward off the demon from InuYasha. Shippo had hidden under the blankets while Kilala opened her eyes slowly to see her friends were in danger. Kenji knocked off InuYasha in one swift movement and rushed towards Miroku. Miroku chanted before throwing the sutra at the demon,but Kenji knocked Miroku over,but was held back by another arrow from Kagome. Nothing the group could deter Kenji. Kilala growled and pounced on Kenji. Kenji and Kilala fought together while Kagome kept on shooting arrows to the demon. Miroku and InuYasha attempted to help Kilala,but the two demons moved with such speed that it was impossible to keep up. Kilala roared and knocked the bear demon down to the ground. Kilala pinned Kenji and was about to tear his throat when InuYasha came speeding forward with his tetsaiga and slayed the demon. Kagome and Sango stared in disbelief.

"Kilala saved us." Maro and Kor said in unison. After Kilala's rescue the group traveled to the village to meet Liki.

Liki looked up from her beadwork and saw a giant cat walking towards her. The cat seemed to glow. But this glow wasn't some natural part of the cat. Instantly, Liki noticed that Kilala was pregnant. Kor and Maro explained how the cat rescued the group and Liki informed the group that Kilala was expecting. To help Kilala feel better in mood she gave the cat an herb that was easily mixed with food. Sango and Kagome waited impatiently for the kittens to be born.

"**Kittens"**

Liki insisted that the group stay in her village till Kilala give birth.


End file.
